Dear Diary
by Misura
Summary: Joey's record of the best day of his life in his life-journal. [SetoJoey]


Dear Diary

Warnings/notes : Seto/Joey, first pov (diary) until break, one-shot for now, slightly silly/weird. 

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

written at 8th june 2003, by Misura

**********

__

Livejournal of Katsuya Jounouchi

17th may, 15:03

mood : ^_^ [extremely happy]

Dear diary,

have you ever waken up and felt like you could conquer the world if you'd want to?

That's how I felt this morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing ....

Okay, so maybe it was the sound of the traffic that woke me, but still ...

If I'd had a test today, I wouldn't have bothered studying for it during breakfast.

Not that I spend much time eating that early ; I don't know whoever thought it would be a good idea to schedule the first meal of the day right behind waking up, ugh!

Anyway, while walking to school, I started to think about what I could do with this wonderful day. To spend it as all other days, getting bored to death at school, seemed like such a waste, you know?

I felt that today could be the best day of my life. 

That's when I decided.

I made up my mind to do what I've wanted to do for so long now.

Today would be the day that I, Katsuya Jounouchi, Jou for friends and puppy for a certain blue-eyed gorgeous [^^;], would walk up to said gorgeous and tell him how I felt about him.

The real thing I mean, not the 'You're-a-cold-hearted-bastard'-speech I usually end up giving him. (I never intend to but that guy can be sooooo annoying!).

Today I would tell him that the dreams I have about him are anything but nightmares.

*

"Good morning, Joey. You look different somehow today." Yugi remarked as he noticed me.

I grinned. "Morning, Yug. I just feel great. Is something the matter with you? You seem to be a bit, well, worn out. Tired."

He grimaced. "Yami had one of his moods again. I made the mistake of letting him eat chocolate again. You know how he gets when sugar-high."

I chuckled. All right, so maybe that wasn't a very nice, friend-like thing to do, but it's not as if Yugi was seriously hurt or something. 

Yami has gone sugar-high only once in my presence and well, let's say it was an experience I'll never forget for the rest of my life. Even if I didn't get to see all of it since Yugi shoved me out of the door fairly quickly.

Perhaps I should try feeding Kaiba some chocolate too ; the results may be interesting. Hehehe.

Of course, Yami is an ancient spirit only recently embodied, while Kaiba is a not-so-normal human teenager but still ; can't hurt to try, can it?

While me and Yugi were talking, I noticed the object of the mission I had set for myself today entering the classroom.

I didn't swoon, but my heart-rate definitely went up a bit.

He sat down, on his own as usual. 

"Excuse me for a moment, Yug. I have to say something to Kaiba."

Yugi nodded and wished me good luck. Either I haven't been very subtle about my crush, or Yugi sees a lot more than normal people. I hope it's the last.

"Kaiba?"

His eyes were cold as he raised his head, but when he saw it was me a warm spark appeared in them. For a few, brief moments, his eyes were warm and welcoming. Or maybe I was just hallucinating a bit, for the next thing I heard was the voice of the teacher calling everyone's attention.

He turned his head to his books, breaking the contact.

The hours seemed to creep past that day, but finally school was over.

While Yugi gave me another thumbs-up, I sprinted after Kaiba, who seemed as bent on disappearing as soon as possible as I was on catching up with him.

I was panting by the time I managed to grab his arm (and his attention) which caused me to lose the initiative in the meeting. The first words were his.

"What do you want, mutt?" He spat out the words. Somehow though, I could sense he didn't mean them as bad as they sounded.

"I want to go on a date with you tomorrow evening." I said, deciding to start it off small.

He didn't even blink. "Okay."

"And I want you to come over to the gameshop coming saturday to hang out."

"Okay."

I was beginning to wonder if maybe there was something wrong with him, but why not profit from the opportunity at hand?

"I also want to tell you I love you."

I was curious what he'd say to that. I mean, another 'okay' would sound a little lame, wouldn't it?

His eyes became warm again. "I love you too. Only I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd laugh at me."

This was definitely an amazing revelation.

Seto Kaiba, the owner and president of Kaiba Corp, one of the best duelists in the world, is in love with me. Only he was too shy to tell me until today.

So, dear diary, now you know why I'm so happy.

My feelings this morning were 100% right ; this *is* the best day of my life.

Well, gotta go now,

Jou

******

"My, my, the puppy can type. Who'd have thought?" 

Jounouchi turned around as a taunting voice interrupted his reveries.

"Kaiba." he growled, as a way of greeting.

"What was so interesting today that you could write so much text about?" Kaiba sneered.

"That's none of your business." Jounouchi replied, covering the screen with his hands to keep the other boy from reading it.

"As if I'd even *want* to know. Stupid mutt." Kaiba turned and walked away.

Jounouchi sighed with relief and looked at what he'd written.

A fantasy. A dream. An illusion.

After a moment's consideration he added a few more lines.

*****

PS Yes, none of the above really happened, except in my daydreams. I only wished it would be that easy. Truth is, he totally hates me.

He. Hates. Me.

;_;

*****

Given the option to either submit or delete, Jou hesitated briefly.

And pressed delete.

~OWARI~


End file.
